The Beach House
by svudiehard
Summary: After a stressful week, the gang heads to the Hamptons for a relaxing week on the beach. Eventual E/O.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, Elliot is divorced, and Eli doesn't exist. **

"Ugh" Olivia exclaimed as she plopped into her chair. "I'm about two seconds away from passing out on my desk".

"Huh?" Elliot grunted, picking his head up from the mess of empty coffee cups on his desk.

The squad had just pulled an all-nighter in efforts to track down a little girl who had been kidnapped by her mother's crazy ex-boyfriend. Their sleepless night proved to be worth it, as they had been able to bring the girl home safely. That night had marked the end of an exhausting and emotionally draining week for the members of the Special Victims Unit. The caseload had been relentless, and all the detectives were all incredibly close to their breaking points.

Casey Novak walked into the precinct balancing two trays of coffees. "I come bearing gifts" the ADA announced, placing the trays down onto Olivia's desk.

Munch and Fin joined Elliot, Olivia and Casey and graciously accepting their morning doses of caffeine.

Casey sat on the corner of Olivia's desk. "Well, this week sucked", Casey stated bluntly.

"You can say that again" mumbled Munch as he sipped his coffee.

"That's why I'm leaving. I need a break" said Casey.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Olivia. "No, Casey, you can't leave!" Olivia's eyes widened at the thought of her best friend leaving SVU.

"Oh my God Liv, no! I'm not leaving SVU, it's called taking a vacation! You should try it sometime" Casey said jokingly.

"After this week, we all need a vacation" said Elliot.

"So take one" said Casey with a shrug. "I'm heading to my parent's beach house in the Hamptons, and there's plenty of room for all of you, you guys should all come!"

"Damn Novak, the Hamptons?" said Fin, clearly impressed.

Casey grinned sheepishly. "It's been in my family for a while. But you guys totally need to come! It's right on the beach, and the liquor store is only like five minutes down the road".

"Case, that would be amazing, but there's no way in hell that Cragen would let me, El, Munch, and Fin all go on vacation for a week" said Olivia, not realizing that the Captain had come out of his office, and was approaching the group.

"Actually" said the Captain, "I was going to suggest something like that. You people have had an incredibly stressful week. You all deserve a break, and you all have a lot of vacation time saved up. I'm sure I could get some detectives to cover you for a week. Go".

"Seriously Cap?" said Elliot, clearly surprised.

"Listen," started the Captain. "Don't think I'm doing this all for you. If I have to listen to another conspiracy theory from this one" he said, motioning towards Munch, "I think I might explode. And we all know how, erm, grouchy, Liv can get if she's sleep deprived for too long. I need a break from you all as well".

"You don't need to convince me to take a vacation. I'm in!" said Munch.

"Ah, what the hell. I'm in" said Fin.

Elliot grinned to himself. A chance to see his partner in a bikini wasn't something he could easily turn down. "I'm in".

Olivia looked around at all her friends. A weekend in the Hamptons with the people she cared most about was exactly what she needed at that moment. "So, when do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, Olivia was back at her apartment packing. She heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it. "Casey, you're early!" yelled Olivia. "I still have half an- oh, Elliot" Olivia was surprised when she opened her door and saw her partner.

"Hey Liv. I told Casey she could pick me up here instead of making her drive all the way to Queens. Hope that's okay with you" he said with a smirk. Before waiting for her response, he walked into Olivia's apartment with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Elliot threw his bag onto the couch, and walked over to her fridge to get a beer.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her presumptions partner's actions. "Really Elliot? Breaking out the beer before we even get there?"

"Olivia, I am about to spend two hours trapped in a car with Munch. He will be talking my ear off the entire time. Trust me, this is for the best" he said, taking a sip from his beer. He looked in towards her bedroom. "Jesus, Liv. I didn't know we were going for a month" said Elliot, nodding towards Olivia's overflowing suitcase.

"Listen Stabler. I don't need this from you right now. I am trying to cram all of that into one suitcase and it is clearly not working. " said Olivia.

"Here, let me help" said Elliot, placing his beer down on the table.

"Yeah, good luck, I've been trying to close my suitcase for the last twenty minutes" said Olivia with a sigh.

The two of them walked into Olivia's bedroom, and approached the monstrous suitcase on her bed. "Move it Benson, I'm a professional" said Elliot, nudging Olivia out of the way with his hip. Elliot approached the suitcase, and his eyes were immediately drawn to a small piece of black lace hanging from it. He gulped, and reached out to touch what he assumed was a pair of his partner's extremely sexy underwear. Olivia followed his gaze and his outstretched hand to her thong, and immediately slapped his hand away.

"Watch yourself Stabler, eyes on the prize" said Olivia, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Elliot turned a light shade of red, and gave Olivia a sheepish grin. "Hey hey hey, just trying to close your suitcase here" said Elliot. He cautiously reached forward, and tucked her underwear into the suitcase. After tucking the rest of the overflowing clothes into the suitcase, Elliot struggled to get it closed. Olivia watched him struggling, and laughed quietly to herself. Finally, Elliot was able to close her suitcase.

"Good luck carrying that thing Liv" said Elliot with a huff.

"Hmm, why would I need to carry that when I have a big, strong partner to carry it for me" said Olivia, fluttering her eyelashes.

Even though Elliot knew Olivia was flirting to get her way, it made his heart stop. There was no way Elliot could turn down any request from Olivia. He picked the suitcase up and dragged it to the living room. "I swear to God, Liv, this thing weighs more than you do".

"Oh, quit whining Stabler" said Olivia, as she led the way to the living room. Just as Elliot managed to get her suitcase into the living room, there was a knock on her door. "Oh, that must be Casey!" exclaimed Olivia excitedly. She opened the door and hugged her best friend. "C'mon Elliot! Let's go!"

"I mean, I guess I'll get the bags" grumbled Elliot.

Soon enough, Elliot, with some help from Munch and Fin, had Casey's SUV loaded, and the gang was headed off to the Hamptons. Casey was driving, with Liv riding shotgun. Fin and Elliot were in the back seat, and Munch lounged in the very back. The girls were content in the front, in their own little world discussing their plans for the week once they arrived. Munch had fallen asleep in no time in the back of the car, and Fin was listening to music. That left Elliot very bored in the back seat. He tried to entertain himself by watching the landscape as they drove by, but that didn't last for long. He let out a sigh. "Are we there yet?"

"What are you, five?" scoffed Casey. "We've been on the road for like twenty minutes, relax back there".

"Ughhhhhhhh" Elliot let out an exasperated sigh, and leaned back in his seat.

"Take a nap or something" suggested Olivia.

"I'm not tires, I'm just bored" declared Elliot.

"You're impossible" sighed Olivia. "If I let you choose the radio station, will you stop complaining?"

"Yes, mom" grinned Elliot. He leaned forward, and adjusted the radio dials until he landed on a country station. He settled back into his seat. "Much better" he said with a smile.

Casey and Olivia looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They rest of the ride went relatively smoothly, and they soon pulled into the driveway of the beach house.

"Oh my God, Casey, this is fabulous" said Olivia, mouth agape as she looked at the beautiful house in front of them.

The house was gorgeous, with a wraparound porch that overlooked the water.

"Okay, so as for the rooming situation" started Casey. "I'm going to take my old room, Munch can take my sister's room, Fin can have the guest room and Liv and Elliot, are you guys okay with sharing the master bedroom? I figured that would make the most sense…" Casey trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm good with that" said Olivia, "How 'bout you, El?"

"Sounds good to me" said Elliot with a casual shrug. As casual as he seemed on the outside, Elliot was going crazy on the inside. His thoughts were racing, and he began to think of the possibilities that would arise from sharing a bed with his beautiful partner. This was going to be a good week.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey walked up the front steps and unlocked the door. "Alright everyone, I'll show you where your rooms are" she said, motioning for them to follow her into the house. "Fin, the guest room is down the hall, first door on your left. Everyone else's rooms are up stairs".

"Yeah, I get the whole floor to myself" said Fin with a smile as he walked towards his room.

Olivia, Elliot, and Munch then followed Casey up the stairs. "Munch, this is your room" said Casey, nodding towards a door on her right. Munch smiled appreciatively, and opened the door into his room.

"El, Liv, your room is the one at the very end of the hall. If you change your mind and don't want to share the room, I'm sure there's an air mattress around here somewhere" said Casey.

Olivia looked towards Elliot and shrugged. "Like I said before, it's good with me. It's Stabler you have to worry about. What do you think El, can you handle it?" she said jokingly.

"I'll try and control myself" said Elliot with a smirk, but there was some truth behind his sarcasm. He would have to consciously try to control himself in the same bed as Olivia. He doubted that Olivia considered him as anything more than a friend, and he would never risk his friendship with her. Casey's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Okay, well I'm going to unpack; I'll meet you guys downstairs, and then we can all figure something out for dinner" said Casey.

"Aye aye, captain" said Olivia, saluting Casey.

Casey rolled her eyes at her friend, and turned to go to her bedroom. As she walked away from Elliot and Olivia, she smiled to herself. Putting Elliot and Olivia in the same room would hopefully force the two of them to come to their senses and finally get together. She knew that neither of them would ever admit it, but the two partners were crazy about each other.

After everyone had unpacked, the group met downstairs in the spacious kitchen.

"Okay, so Casey and I will head to the grocery store, and boys, you'll go to the liquor store" said Olivia.

"Only one problem with that Liv" said Elliot. "We have one car".

"No problem" said Casey. "I actually leave my summer car here, so Liv and I will take that, and I guess I'll trust one of you goons to drive my SUV".

"Wow, really Casey, your trust in our abilities is overwhelming" said Munch, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Casey flicked Munch in the back of the head. "Deal with it" she said sassily.

"Alright, alright let's get this show on the road, I'm frigging starving" grumbled Fin.

Casey handed over her keys to Elliot. "Get me anything fruity with a high alcohol content".

"Ditto" said Olivia.

"Ladies, you may not trust our driving abilities, but at least have faith in our abilities to buy booze" said Elliot.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just go" said Olivia, nudging Elliot closer to the door. With a laugh, Elliot walked out the front door, with Munch and Fin quickly following him.

"Let's go Liv" said Casey, motioning towards the door that led to the garage.

Olivia saw Casey's bright red jeep, with the top already off, and smiled. "This is going to be awesome" said Olivia.

As Casey backed out of the driveway, she cast a sideways look at her best friend. "Did you like what I did back there?" said Casey with a smirk.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Novak?"

"Putting you and Stabler in the same room. Since both of you refuse to admit your _obvious_ attraction to each other, I figured it was time to take matters into my own hands" said Casey with a grin.

"Wh-what are you talking about" Olivia stuttered.

"Oh, puh-lease Liv. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you two are crazy about each other. Everyone else knows it. Except for you and Elliot I guess" she said with a shrug.

Olivia figured there was no use in denying her feelings, especially to Casey. She sighed. "Casey, there is absolutely no way that he feels the same way about me. Besides, he was just divorced, and even if he did want a relationship, I doubt he'd want one with me".

"First of all Liv" started Casey, "his divorce was finalized like six months ago, so I wouldn't count that as 'just divorced'. Secondly, I'm pretty sure you're the _only_ person he'd want a relationship with".

"Casey" said Olivia. "I'm telling you, Elliot doesn't see me that way".

Casey knew that Olivia was too stubborn to be swayed, so she sighed. "Okay Liv, I'll drop it for now, but I'm telling you right now that something is going to happen by the end of the week".

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Case. I'm just trying to enjoy a week with my best friends. So stop being a pain" she said with a playful smile.

"You'll see Liv" said Casey with a knowing smile on her face.

An hour later, the gang was back at the house, now fully stocked with food and alcohol. They decided to have a simple barbeque and call it a night, because everyone was downright exhausted. Casey, Munch, and Fin had all opted to shower before dinner. Elliot headed out back to the grill with a package of burgers and a package of hot dogs. Olivia was in the kitchen, putting a salad together. He opened the back door and let out a "Woah". "Liv, you've gotta come check out this view!" said Elliot.

"Woah" Olivia repeated. The back porch had three small steps that led to a small section of what appeared to be a private beach. It was one of the most beautiful beaches either of them had ever seen.

"I could get used to this view" said Olivia contentedly.

"Liv, I know I'm attractive, but come on, show some restraint" smirked Elliot.

"I meant the ocean you ass" said Olivia, smacking Elliot's arm.

Elliot faked a grimace "Liv! Now I have to grill with one arm! If the burgers and dogs burn, I'm blaming you!"

"How the hell am I going to share a room with you for a week" sighed Olivia.

"You've dealt with me for twelve years, I'm sure you'll be able to survive a week with me" said Elliot playfully.

"Whatever Stabler, just get out there and cook" said Olivia.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and closed the door behind him.

When the door closed, Olivia let out a huge sigh. She didn't know exactly when, or why, but she had most definitely fallen head over heels in love with Elliot Stabler.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, everyone said their goodnights, and headed off to their respective bedrooms. Casey made sure to shoot Olivia a suggestive look before heading into her room. Olivia rolled her eyes at her best friend, and closed the door. She turned towards Elliot. "You wanna shower first? I want to unpack more of my stuff, and I figure you take quicker showers than I do".

Elliot shrugged. "Sure, why not". He rummaged through his bag, and then headed towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Elliot emerged from the steamy bathroom, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Olivia looked at her partners amazing body, and quickly looked away. But not quickly enough. Elliot caught Olivia staring at him and smirked.

"Like what you see, Benson?" said Elliot, slowly spinning around

Olivia quickly composed herself and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, get over yourself Stabler" she said, and pushed past him into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and leaned her forehead against the door with a sigh.

On the other side of the door, Elliot smirked to himself. He knew that he had just caught Olivia checking him out. He put on a pair of boxers, slid into the king sized bed, and turned the TV on. A little while later, Olivia opened the bathroom door and walked towards the bed. Now it was Elliot's turn to stare. Olivia was wearing short black spandex and a thin pink tank top, and her pajamas left little to the imagination.

"Like what you see, Stabler?" said Olivia mockingly.

"How could I not?" said Elliot, looking at her seriously.

Olivia was too surprised to speak for a moment. She shook her head, and turned off the lights. She then crawled under the blankets of the bed, and turned to face Elliot. "Night El" she said quietly.

Elliot turned the TV off, and turned on his side so he was facing Olivia. "Night Liv" he said softly.

Olivia turned so her back was to Elliot. "Liv?" Elliot whispered.

"What El?" said Olivia tiredly.

"I have to warn you" whispered Elliot, "I'm a bit of a cuddler".

Olivia kicked Elliot under the blankets. "You're such an ass" she grumbled, and nestled further into her pillow.

"Love you too Liv" said Elliot with a chuckle.

Olivia went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, the smell of bacon woke Olivia up. She went to get up, but something stopped her. She looked down to see Elliot's arm draped over her waist. Damn, he was a cuddler. Olivia was tempted to lay down and enjoy Elliot's embrace, but she thought that he probably put his arm around her accidentally. She gently removed his arm from her waist, and walked downstairs.

"Morning Liv!" said Casey enthusiastically from behind the stove. She had bacon going in one pan, and pancakes in another.

"Mmm" grunted Olivia in response. "What time is it" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Eight o'clock, lazy bones" said Casey with a laugh.

"Why are you awake this early you weirdo?" questioned Olivia.

"I was up at seven" said Casey. "I ran the beach. You missed a gorgeous sunrise".

"Yeah I don't do mornings. Coffee?" asked Olivia.

Casey nodded to a full pot on the corner of the counter. "So anything interesting happen with Stabler last night?" asked Casey suggestively.

"Well" started Olivia.

"OH MY GOD! What happened!?" squealed Casey.

"I'm trying to tell you Case" said Olivia with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, alright, tell me!" said Casey.

"Okay, so nothing _really_ happened, but when I woke up this morning, his arm was around me" said Olivia, staring at her coffee.

"So, no sex?" said Casey, looking confused.

"Jesus Casey. No, we did not have sex!" said Olivia.

"Who didn't have sex?" said Munch, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning John!" said Casey, shooting Olivia a look that clearly meant that their conversation was not over.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning to all" muttered Munch. "I need coffee to function like a normal human being, so if you lovely ladies will excuse me" he said, nodding towards the coffee machine.

"Did someone say coffee?" said Fin.

Soon enough, everyone but Elliot was situated around the kitchen table. They were about to start eating when Elliot stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

"Gee thanks for waking me up" said Elliot sarcastically as he plopped into a chair at the end of the table.

The crew decided to spend their day at the private beach, and then grab a late dinner. They cleaned up from breakfast, and packed a cooler for the beach, even though they were only going to be a few feet away from the house. Everyone headed upstairs to get changed, but Casey pulled Olivia into her room.

"Okay Liv" said Casey. "Since you failed at having sex with Stabler last night, you now have a goal for tonight".

"Jesus Christ, you will not drop this will you" hissed Olivia.

"Only cause I love ya Liv" said Casey with a wink.

"You are such a frigging pain in my ass" said Olivia with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I'll stop being a pain if you stop resisting" said Casey matter-of-factly. "Now, go put on a sexy bikini, and seduce your partner" said Casey, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Case-" Olivia began.

"Olivia. Serena. Benson. Get that muscular ass of yours into your room, put on a God damn bathing suit, and seduce your frigging partner" said Casey.

Over the years, Olivia had learned it was best not to argue with ADA Casey Novak.

"Jesus, what's taking so long up there you two?" yelled Elliot from downstairs.

"Screw you Stabler, we're coming" yelled back Casey.

Olivia walked down the stairs, with Casey behind her.

"Damn, Liv" whispered Elliot under his breath. Olivia's bathing suit fit her perfectly, and she looked incredible.

"We're ready" said Olivia with a smile.

Soon enough, everyone was settled on the beach. Casey and Olivia were lounging on towels, ready to tan.

"El?" called Olivia.

Elliot got out of his chair and went over to Olivia. "What's up, Liv?"

"Will you put this on my back please" said Olivia, holding up a bottle of sunscreen with a smirk.

Elliot gulped. "Uh sure". Elliot squirted some lotion in his hand, and slowly massaged it into Olivia's back.

"Mmm you're good at this El" said Oliva.

"I try" said Elliot with a shaky smile.

"Hey Casey" said Munch. "Want me to do your back?" he asked, holding up the sunscreen, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dream on, Munch" said Casey, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

Everyone laughed, and Fin clapped his rejected partner on the back.

"All done!" announced Elliot.

"Thanks partner" said Olivia, smiling up at Elliot.

Elliot took a deep breath. "Hey Liv, you wanna go for a walk?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, El" said Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update!**

Elliot and Olivia walked down the beach in a comfortable silence. Olivia could tell that Elliot was deep in thought about something.

"Penny for your thoughts" said Olivia, lightly touching his arm.

Elliot shook his head. His mind was consumed with worse case scenarios, of Olivia rejecting him after he revealed his feelings towards her. "Sorry" he said with a sheepish grin. "Just…thinking".

"Hey there's a first time for everything" said Olivia with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, you've gone too far this time Benson" growled Elliot. He turned towards Olivia, and quickly scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Olivia shrieked with laughter.

"Put me down you ass!" said Olivia, hitting Elliot on the back.

Elliot laughed and walked into the water. "Nope, no way. You're going in!"

"Elliot Stabler, don't you da-". Olivia was unable to finish her sentence, as Elliot chose that moment to throw his partner into the ocean.

Olivia surfaced from the water, gasping for air. "You are DEAD Stabler!" she yelled, lunging at him. Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him underwater with her.

They both emerged from the water laughing.

"Have I ever told you how much of a dick you are?" said Olivia breathlessly.

"Yeah, but I'm your dick" said Elliot with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and began to walk back towards the shore.

"Liv, wait" said Elliot, grabbing her hand.

Olivia looked towards their interlocked hand and raised her eyebrows.

Elliot took a deep breath. "Liv, this isn't easy for me to say. You know me; I've never really been good with this type of thing…"

"El, what's up? You're kinda scaring me" said Olivia, her voice laced with concern.

He reached out and took hold of her other hand. Olivia looked surprised, but didn't pull away. "We've been partners for twelve years. You've been with me through all the ups and downs. You've seen me at my absolute worst, and for some reason, you're still here. I don't know when, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you Olivia Benson. I fell in love with your beauty, your compassion, your huge heart. I know I don't deserve anyone nearly as amazing as you but-"

"Elliot, stop" said Olivia. "Don't you dare say that".

Elliot froze, and he felt his heart begin to break. "Liv-" he began.

"No" Olivia said. "Let me finish. Don't you dare say you don't deserve me. If anything, I don't deserve you. You are the most stubborn man I have ever met. You're irrational, and you can be a total asshole sometimes. But you know what? You're my asshole, and, for some reason, I'm in love with you" Olivia finished, her face somewhat flushed.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. "I love you Liv. I've loved you for so long; you have no idea how amazing it feels to finally tell you that" he said, slowly pulling her through the water so she was closer to him.

"I love you too, El" said Olivia, her voice barely above a whisper.

Elliot closed the little space that was left between them with his lips, and Olivia felt fireworks curse through her body. Elliot's lips were surprisingly soft, but the kiss was anything but that. It was full of passion, passion that had been repressed for God knows how long. The kiss became more heated, and Elliot lifted Olivia up, his hands resting on her butt. She wrapped her legs around Elliot's torso, and intertwined her fingers into his short hair. Elliot ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she willingly opened her mouth for him. Elliot paused for a breath, and rested his forehead against Olivia's. "That was…" Elliot started.

"Wow" Olivia grinned.

"I can't believe I've been missing that for the past twelve years" said Elliot with a chuckle.

"Oh, well there's much more where that came from" said Olivia with a devious grin.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her again. This time, it was Olivia who broke the kiss. She unwrapped her legs and lowered herself back into the water. "Come on, El" she said, taking his hand and pulling him lightly towards the shore. "We should get back to the others".

Elliot pouted slightly at her words. Olivia, seeing Elliot's reaction, smiled and said, "But don't worry, there's _much_ more where that came from". Elliot grinned, and Olivia gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The two began to walk back to their friends, hand in hand. Casey looked up from the magazine she was reading to see her best friend holding hands with Elliot.

"It's about time" squealed Casey excitedly, eliciting a burst of laughter from Elliot and Olivia. Casey shot up and hugged her friend.

"Stabler, come here" gestured Fin.

"What's up, Fin?" asked Elliot.

"I swear to God, if you even _think_ about hurting Liv, I will kill you" said Fin in a low voice.

"Not a chance of that ever happening Fin. Now that I have her, I don't ever want to lose her" said Elliot as he looked over at Liv, who shot him a huge smile.

"Glad to hear it, because I don't really want to kill you" said Fin, clapping Elliot on the back.

The group sat down on their towels and chairs, laughing, talking, and drinking beers on the beach for hours.

"Well this looks like fun, mind if I join?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Oh my God! Mel!" yelled Olivia, shooting up to hug her other friend.

The medical examiner grinned. "Surprise!"

"Glad you could make it Mel!" said Casey, wrapping her other friend in a hug.

"Hey honey" said Melinda to Fin, bending down to give him a kiss.

Fin was pleasantly surprised that his girlfriend of three months had decided to join them.

"How did you manage to get down here without any of us knowing it?" Olivia questioned.

"Well" said Melinda, taking a seat on Fin's lap. "Casey told me about the house, and Fin told me that you all were coming down and I decided I didn't really want to miss a week down here with my best friends" said Melinda with a smile.

"Well that lovely surprise sure took a lot out of me" said Munch. "Anyone else wanna go grab some dinner?"

"Good idea Munch, I'm starving!" said Olivia.

The group began to pack up their things, and headed back to the house to get ready for dinner. 


End file.
